


Shall We Dance?

by Nisaki



Series: Wincest Love week 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam teaches Dean how to dance.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as day 5 for wincest love week 2017. (took me long enough to post)

''Dean, would you stop pacing? You're driving me crazy!'' Sam snapped. He was trying to study, Dean wasn't distracting him on purpose he was just restless.

''Yeah, okay. Sorry,''

Dean marched to the table in the middle of the room and sat on it, swaying his legs back and forth, he then sighed and slumped his shoulders. Scratched behind his ear, and got up again. Made the small walk to the couch and threw himself on it, right beside Sam.

Sam let out a long breath, Dean was in a mood, and those usually didn't go away without Sam interfering. So he closed the book and placed it aside.

''Alright, what's wrong?''

Dean looked at him helplessly, his face half misery, half frustration. Sam hadn't seen him like this since he first tried to have sex and blew his load half way through.

''It's Amanda,''

''Amanda from our school? Dean! She's...''

''...Eighteen and legal, and she asked me to the prom,'' Dean mumbled the last part.

''And? Take her,'' Sam grumbled.

Sam should've known it was a girl, not a lot else was going on with Dean anyway. He shouldn't have asked, should've just endured Dean's nerves. He had to open his mouth, and lookie, he was doomed to help Dean pick up a girl.

''Yeah,'' Dean started ''But...''

Sam felt his features contract in what Dean would call a bitch face, ''Spit it out already,''

''I can't dance. And she wants to dance, she's been talking about it the whole week. If I don't ask her to dance with me in the party, I can say goodbye to getting laid tonight,''

''You're horrible,''

''Yeah, screw you. I have needs,''

''Okay, get up.'' Sam jumped up and offered his hand to Dean. Dean stared at it and then up at Sam, lifting an eyebrow in question.

''I'll teach you,'' Sam explained.

Dean's face appeared doubtful but he stood up nonetheless. Sam smiled up at him and stepped closer.

''There's no music,'' Dean pointed out, sounding almost nervous to Sam.

''Doesn't matter, we're just going over the basics.''

Dean nodded, and looked at Sam expectantly. Sam took one of Dean's hands and place it on his waist, then he put his own hand on Dean's shoulder.

''It's really not that hard,'' Sam told him ''You just stand like this and sway with the music-''

''-which we don't have,'' Dean interrupted, but he was smiling. They started to move, slowly and without a rhythm. Dean was staring at their feet and stumbling.

''Don't do that,'' Sam chided softly, ''Look at me.'' What was meant to be a command turned out a gentle plea. Dean's eyes snapped up to him, the green in them flickered with gold and making Sam even more in love than he already was. The reality of the situation hit Sam in the gut.

He was teaching Dean how to dance so he could leave Sam alone and go make out with some blonde.

Something inside of Sam broke open, and he was afraid that one look would reveal all of his bitterness and jealously. All of his repressed desires. He lowered his head, his forehead touching Dean's shoulder.

After 4 years of pining over Dean, one would think Sam had better control over his emotions. He didn't.

''Hey, don't do that.'' Dean echoed his words at him ''look at me,'' When Sam didn't lift his head, Dean brought them to a stop, his hand let go of Sam's and curled below his chin instead, gently tilting Sam's head back so Dean could look at him again.

At sixteen, Sam was nearly a head shorter than Dean, and he had to crane his head back to look up at him. Sam's eyes were wet, and Dean cocked his head to the side, lids dropping.

''Look at me, Sammy.'' He asked again, uselessly. Sam was already staring at him, Sam was _always_ looking at Dean.

''I am,'' Sam answered helplessly, his voice a bit hoarse. Dean's hand slid down his waist and settled on his hip, gripping tightly, the other one sneaked into Sam's hair and Dean guided him closer.

Dean swallowed thickly, eyes darting between Sam's. ''Can I?'' He rasped. And Sam nodded, he didn't need to know what Dean was asking permission for, Dean could do anything he wanted to Sam. Sam would let him.

The kiss wasn't a surprise but it still sent a jolt up Sam's spine, like he was electrified. Burst after burst of fire traveled in him, and he opened up wide for Dean, asking for more.

Dean growled and pulled him in, closer so they were flush against each other, no place for air in between. Dean devoured his mouth, tongue sweeping over every indentation, stealing what little breath Sam had left.

They broke apart, panting into each other's mouths, Sam's knees gave out. He fell forward, head colliding with Dean's chest, and hands clutching at the back of his shirt. Dean caught him -always there to catch him- with both arms wrapped around Sam.

''You okay?'' Dean asked; alarmed.

When Sam only huffed in answer, Dean chuckled. He adjusted his grip and in one fluid motion, hoisted Sam up into his arms. Sam giggled, and buried his head into Dean's neck.

''I broke you,'' Dean whispered in awe. Sam didn't bother talking, he hugged Dean, and nuzzled under his jaw.

''So...You're not going to Amanda, are you?'' Sam's question was muffled in Dean's shirt. And he felt Dean shaking his head.

''Not going anywhere without you, Sammy. Promise.'' 


End file.
